Thunder Dracyan
Accele=Dracyan is a B-Daman that will appear in the anime series, Cross Fight B-Daman. It's owned by the main character Kakeru Ryugasaki. Design Accele=Dracyan uses the new un-released core change system. It's armor consists of main colors blue,yellow and silver. The new system seems to lack a skeleton and instead uses red notches to lock in the armor onto the core. Each piece of armor consists of it's own design but does not seem to add to any of Accele=Dracyan's capabilities. The core is also new seeming to be made of metal and with rubber covered pinchers. Assembly This figure is the first in the Core Change Lineup,and it shows somewhat. The first step in the assembly is putting together the core itself, but the core assembly is very stubborn, as the body piece doesn't want to stay together,forcing itself apart as you add the bottom Drive parts. You will also notice that this figure has 2 sets of top holds. The inner holds do most of the work, the outer holds supposedly can be squeezed for power. However, when I tried this, the outer holds came off, and I had to reattach them. They are too flimsily attached to the core to be of any use,and are mostly for show. The Arms and Feet are attached with a bolt-and-socket system that uses a tool not unlike a Metal Fight Beyblade. One side of the tool, the narrow end, is used to screw in the arms, the wider end is used to screw in the feet. The head snaps on after some minimal effort. I'd rate the assembly a 6/10 for the slight frustration. Performance Once you have the figure assembled, if you have the means to, track down a BM-12 Power Mantle (sold seperately). This will benefit the performance of the machine greatly. With the standard back that comes with every Cross Fight B-Daman, it shoots with some power, but with a Power Mantle, its power shot becomes very impressive. Notable though, is the safety on the power shot. When you lift up the B-Daman, a piece slides out with a small arrow pointing up. This is actually the piece that squeezes the back of the holds for the power. This means that power gimmicks do not work in midair unless you were to hold the safety in with your hand. Most B-Daman games are in the arena though,so this is negligible. Overall, 8/10. Competitive Value Unlike the previous iterations of B-Daman, which had set games and rules, Cross Fight B-Daman is more lenient,letting you come up with rules of your own. The Accele=Dracyan figure is great for targets with weight,and things that need to be rolled along. It's also good for knocking down multiple targets. Overall Accele=Dracyan is a decent start to a series with a lot of promise. If Takara Tomy plays their cards right with the premise of letting people come up with their own games, while supporting those games with some official games of their own, this series could be a big hit internationally. Cross Fight B-Daman Kakeru first gained Accele=Dracyan while at Akira Saigo's Miracle Shoot B-Daman shop. At first Akira Saigo was reluctant to give it to him but decided that he would because of Kakeru's enthusiasm and hard work. But first Akira Saigo would warn Kakeru of the legend that would bond him and Accele=Dracyan forever. Once out of the shop Kakeru would activate a coded message in an automated B-Daman Practice Machine telling him to go to a secret training facility with Accele=Dracyan. Once inside Accele=Dracyan reveals a special ability, the ability to comminute with Kakeru through speech. Gallery Anime Draycan Debut.png|Accele=Dracyan's Debut Kakeru holding Draycan.png|Kakeru Holding Accele=Dracyan Dracyan's Power.png Dracyan Vision.png|Vision's of a beast within Accele=Dracyan Accele=Dracyan Super Shot.png|Accele=Dracyan's Super Shot True Life Egure_(1).jpg nigiri1.jpg Accel6.PNG Accel.PNG|Stats Accel2.PNG Accel3.PNG 03-a.jpg AXBK-SsCAAEUvVS.jpg 201104202350000.jpg raba- (1).jpg 201104202302000.jpg 201104202304000.jpg AXgbcweCIAEvQX1.jpg TC_10190.jpg|Accele=Dracyan disassembled Accel4.PNG Accel7.PNG|Accele=Dracyan's owner Trivia *Accele=Dracyan can be considered the Cross Fight B-Daman version of Colbalt Blade. Category:B-Damans Category:B-Damans Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Category:Power Type Category:Product Category:Merchandise